Love is Happiness and Fidelity
by ai-chan SasuHina
Summary: Bagiku cinta adalah sebuah kebahagiaan dan kesetiaan. kebahagiaan yang harus dirasakan oleh dua orang yang menjadi satu, karena dengan bahagia pasti kesetiaan akan semakin kuat. Tapi jika kau sudah tidak bahagia denganku, aku pun harus merelakan kesetiaan ini Sasuke-kun... *Maaf kalau summary'a gk nyambumg*:)


Fic Love is Faithfulness milik Ai-chan Sasuhina

**Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading minna...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HINATA POV**

Ku lirik mata ku ke arah benda bulat yang melekat didinding, Sudah jam sebelas malam berarti sudah berjam-jam aku duduk disini untuk menunggunya pulang, Bahkan makanan yang ku siapkan sudah berubah menjadi dingin..

Padahal tadi saat aku meminta dia untuk pulang cepat dia menyetujuinya, Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum pulang..?

Apa dia lupa pada janjinya untuk pulang cepat..?

Apa dia juga lupa tentang hari ini..?

Kenapa..?

Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, memasakkan makanan kesukaannya untuk makan malam yang spesial ini, untuk merayakan hari pernikahan kami..

Kenapa kau berubah sasuke-kun,?

kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini.?

Kenapa kau melupakan janjimu dulu.?

Apa aku sudah tak berarti lagi untkmu.?

Apa aku sudah tak ada artinya lagi untukmu.?

A..atau kau sudah,, sudah berhenti untuk mencintaiku .?

Hahh,..

Tanpa sadar aku sudah meneteskan air mataku sejak tadi..

Ku pandangi hasil masakanku yang tak tersentuh sedikit pun dengan mataku yang sudah sayu..

Ku berdiri dan mulai merapikan meja makan, nafsu makan ku sudah hilang entah kemana..

setelah selesai aku melangkah menuju kamar yang biasa ku tepati bersama sasuke-kun,.

Aku mulai membaringkan tubuh ku diatas ranjang, sebelum ku menutup mata satu kalimat ku ucapkan dengan lirih

"Happy anniversary yang ke dua tahun sasuke-kun..."

Ku tutup mataku untuk menuju alam mimpi.

**HINATA POV END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari telah muncul dann menembuh jendela sebuah kamar yang membuat seseorang yang tengah tertidur terusik.

Dia mulai mengerjapkan matanya sampai kesadaraannya benar-benar tekumpul.

"Sudah pagi,"

Hinata melirik kearah sebelahnya.

"Jadi sasuke-kun tidak pulang ya..?"

Hinata bangkit dari ranjang dan melangkah kekamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya, untuk membersihkan diri dan memulai harinya.

.

.

.

.

Saat Hinata sedang membersih kan rumah terdengar pintu rumah yang terbuka

'Ceklek'

Dia pun langsung kearah pintu untuk memastikan siapa yang datang.

"Sasuke-kun.."

Panggil hinata setelah mengetahui seseorang yang membuka pintu rumah mereka, Tak ada jawaban .

"Sasuke-kun.."

Panggil hinata lagi setelah sasuke tepat berada didepannya, Masih tak ada jawaban bahkan pria yang bersatus suaminya itu melewatinya begitu saja tanpa berniat menjawab panggilan istrinya.

Yang Hinata lakukan sekarang hanyalah berbalik badan dan melihat punggung orang yang dicintainya sampai punggung itu meghilang menuju kamar mereka dengan mata yang berair.

"Sasuke-kun..." lirih Hinata.

Dia langsung menghapus air matanya yang turun kepipinya, dan mengejar Sasuke menuju kamar mereka, Setelah sampai Hinata tidak menemukan Sasuke di dalam kamar tapi dia mendengar suara air yang berasal dari kamar mandi, Dan tanpa bertanya Hinata pun tahu siapa yang berada didalamnya. Hinata memutuskan untuk menunggu Sasuke selesai mandi dengan duduk dipinggiran ranjangnya.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi yang telah berganti pakaian santai. Hinata menghampiri Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun.." panggil Hinata lagi

Sasuke hanya memutar tubuhnya menghadap Hinata, sekarang mereka berdua saling berhadapan Hinata menatap mata hitam kelam itu

"Sasuke-kun kenapa.. kenapa sasuke-kun tidak pulang kemarin..?"

"Pekerjaanku dikantor menumpuk jadi tadi malam aku menginap dikantor."

"Tapi kemarin Sasuke-kun sudah berjanji padaku untuk pulang cepat..?"

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang pekerjaan ku menumpuk jadi aku tidak bisa pulang.." jawab Sasuke ketus

" Tapi Sasuke-kun kemarin itu adalah hari.."

"Aku lelah dan ku harap kau tidak mengganggu ku" potong Sasuke dan langsung menaiki ranjamg mereka dan memebenamkan tubuhnya dibalik selimut

Hinata hanya bisa melihat Sasuke dengan mata yang mulai berair, tidak ingin bertambah sedih Hinata langsung keluar kamar dan meneruskan pekerjaan yang tertunda lantaran menemui Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi telah tiba kembali,

Hinata membuka kedua matanya dan melirik pada sebelahnya,

" Lagi-lagi seperti ini..." lirih Hinata tak terasa itu membuat air matanya mengembang dalam dua bola matanya.

"Kenapa kau berubah Sasuke-kun..?"

"Aku merindukanmu..hiks..sangat merindukanmu...hikss..."

Sudah dua bulan terakhir ini Hinata selalu terbangun seorang diri tanpa Sasuke disampingnya. Sasuke selalu pergi sebelum ia bangun dan selalu pulang saat Hinata sudah tertidur, bahkan sampai tidak pulang seperti di hari jadi pernikhan mereka.

"_Ohayo hime.." __ucap Sasuke sambil mencium Hinata_

_"Sa..Sasuke-kunnn..." jerit Hinata yang baru saja membuka matanya yang langsung dihadiahi ciuman oleh suaminya._

Mengingat semua kenangan itu membuat Hinata semakin perih ..

"Hikss...kenapa..kenapa Sasuke-kun..hikss..."

Hinata membenamkan wajahnya dilipatan lututnya, hingga tiba-tiba dia merasakan mual dari perutnya.

Hinata menutup mulutnya dan langsung berlari kekamar mandi dan terdengarlah.

"HOEEKKK..."

Setelah selesai, Hinata keluar dengan wajah pucat. Rasa pusing menghinggapi Hinata, Dia berjalan tertatih menuju ranjang dan duduk dipinggirannya.

"Ada apa denganku..? sudah tiga hari seperti ini..?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri

"Sebaiknya, nanti aku harus pergi kerumah sakit untuk memeriksa keadaanku. Tapi sepertinya aku harus menunggu sampai pusingnya hilang." Ucap Hinata sambil membaringkan kembali tubuhnya dibalik selimut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat Uchiha-sama anda positif hamil dan kandungan anda menginjak usia dua bulan.." Ujar seorang dokter yang baru saja memeriksa Hinata.

"Benarkah...?" Ucap Hinata yang masih tidak percaya.

"Iya itu benar, dan mula saat ini anda harus menjaga kesehatan anda, pola makan anda dan yang terpenting jangan terlalu banyak pikiran karena usia kandungan anda masih bisa dibilang lemah." ucap dokter itu panjang lebar

" Baiklah dok, saya akan mematuhi yang baru saja anda ucapkan." Ucap Hinata yang kali ini penuh dengan kebahagiaan

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dokter, Terimakasih.."

"Sama-sama Uchiha-sama, sekali lagi saya ucapkan Selamat."

"Terimakasih dokter"

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Hinata tengah duduk dibangku sebuah taman yang terletak tak jauh dari Rumah sakit, Senyum tak pernah terlepas dari wajahnya yang menampakkan kebahagiaan.

"Aku hamil... Kami-sama terimakasih.."

"Akhirnya aku bisa memberikan keturunan untuk Sasuke-kun."

"Sayang ibu akan menjagamu sampai kau melihat dunia ini.." Ucap Hinata seraya mengelus perutnya yang masih terlihat datar.

"Aku harus memberitahu Sasuke-kun, mungkin saja dengan berita ini Sasuke-kun akan kembali seperti dulu."

"Aku akan memasakkan makanan spesial malam ini untuk memberikan kejutan pada Sasuke-kun, kalau begitu aku harus meminta Sasuke-kun untuk pulang lebih awal hari ini." Ucap Hinata penuh dengan keyakinan, Dia lalu mengambil Handphone dan menelfon seseorang yang sangat ia cintai .

"Hn.." Ucap seseorang dari sebrang

"Sasuke-kun.." panggil Hinata untuk seseorang disana

"Ada apa..?" Jawab Sasuke dengan dingin.

"A...i..itu bisakah Sasuke-kun nanti makan malam dirumah ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada Sasuke-kun..?"

"Baiklah, ada sesuatu hal juga yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu, Ada lagi...?"

"Tidak ada, Tapi Sasu..."

_tut...tut...tut..._

"Halo Sasuke-kun..Sasuke-kun. Sudah diputus ya..." Gumam Hinata sedih

"Sudah lah lebih baik aku pergi belanja untuk makan malam spesial untuk Sasuke-kun nanti malam.." Ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum .

Dia pun bangkit dari bangku yang ia duduki dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam Hinata telah selesai dari urusan dapur dan dimeja makan sudah banyak makanan hasil karya seorang Uchiha Hinata.

"Ku harap Sasuke-kun suka dengan semua ini" Ucap Hinata seraya memandang hasil karyanya.

Sedangkan diluar rumah terdapat seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil yang baru saja ia parkir, sosok tegap itu pun melangkah menuju pintu rumah dan langsung masuk tanpa mengucapkan salam atau apa pun.

Dia langsung menuju ruang makan dan melihat seseorang wanita membelakanginya

"Ada hal apa yang ingin kau sampaikan ..?" Ucapnya dingin

Sosok wanita itu sepertinya sangat kaget dan langsung memutar tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan dengan pria yang barusan berbicara.

"Ahh.. Sasuke-kun sudah pulang..? kenapa aku tidak mendengar suara mobil Sasuke-kun..?" Tanya Hinata

" Langsung saja.." Ucap Sasuke dingin

" i..iitu, ah lebih baik kita duduk dulu Sasuke-kun aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam spesial untuk Sasuke-kun." ajak Hinata pada Sasuke.

Kini posisi mereka duduk saling berhadapan yang hanya terhalang sebuah meja yang dipenuhi makanan, Tapi diantara mereka belum ada yang memulai untuk menyantap hidangan yang berada dihadapan mereka dan membuat suasana menjadi hening.

" Jadi hal apa yang ingin kau beritahu padaku..?" ucap Sasuke yang bosan dengan keadaan tersebut. Hinata menegakkan wajahnya yang sedari tertunduk.

"ehh,,, itu aku..Sasuke-kun a..aku.." Ucap Hinata terbata dia pun meremas ujung pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Ah Sasuke-kun sebelum aku memberitahu apa yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu, bagaimana kalau Sasuke-kun terlebih dahulu. bukankah ada sesuatu hal juga yang ingin Sasuke-kun sampaikan padaku..?"

"Kau yakin ingin aku yang terlebih dahulu..?" Ucap Sasuke datar

"i..iya.. memang kenapa..?"

"Baiklah, ada sesuatu hal yang ingin ku berikan kepadamu dan ku harap kau mendatanginya.."

'yang harus ku tanda tangani.. apa itu' pikir Hinata

" Apa itu Sasuke-kun..?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah Map dari tas yang sedari tadi.

" ini.." Sasuke menyerahkan Map itu kepada Hinata, Hinata pun menerima Map tersebut dan membukanya.

Dan Hinata langsung membulatkan matanya setelah tau apa isi Map tersebut, Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca saat membaca satu persatu tulisan di Map itu.

"A..apa maksud Sasuke-kun..?" tanya Hinata yang sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Bagaimana dia tidak sesedih ini saat ingin kau memberikan kejutan pada orang yang ia cintai justru ia lah yang diberikan kejutan oleh orang ia cintai.. dan kejutan itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Hinata, Didalam Map tersebut adalah surat cerai yang didalamnya sudah terdapat tanda tangan Sasuke.

"Maaf Hinata.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

Hai minna...

Aku disini masih belajar untuk membuat sebuah cerita..

karena itu maaf jika cerita diatas kurang berkenan..

aku juga masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini..

jadi mohon masukannya dikotak RIEVIEW...

.

arigatou atas waktunya membaca ficku..

:)


End file.
